Potter Island
by Arsao Tome
Summary: AU Year 4; when Harry's name comes out of the goblet, he decided that he wasn't going to take it anymore and sent a letter to someone that could help him, not knowing that person wanted to be with him for the last 13 and a half years.
1. Chapter 1

**Potter Island**

**Chapter 1**

Its hard, really hard being Harry Potter, he was chosen to be the fourth wizard in a deadly tournament. Let me explain:

(Flashback- an hour ago)

_The 'True' Golden trio, had came in to the great hall to sit down and eat dinner and also welcome their fellow students from differ schools. Beauxbatons in France and Durmstang somewhere in Germany. You see, they were there for the Tri-wizard tournament that Hogwarts was playing host to. Everyone that was 6th year and older had put their names into a legendary magical item, the 'Goblet of Fire'._

_"Now we shall see who are going to be our participates." Said Dumbledore. Then the Goblet suddenly shot out a piece of paper with a name on it. "Our first participate is Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons." Everyone started to clap politely for her. Next came another piece of paper, "next is Viktor Krum from Durmstang." Again applause, then a third piece came out. "Finally, Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts." The Hufflepuff table cheered for him._

_"That is the…" Started Mr. Bagman, from the wizard gaming department. But a last piece of paper came out and on it was name no one would have guessed._

_"Harry Potter?" Everyone looked to the boy who lived as he banged his head to the table._

_"I knew it!" He said._

(End of flashback)

Now everyone was once again calling him a cheater, without knowing what he did to the cup. The only people that were on his side were the other two members of the 'True' Golden Trio, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. (what you thought I was going to say Ron Weasley?) Anyway they were headed for the library to find someway to get him out of this death trap of a tournament or make it so he'd survive.

They were at Hermione's normal table and was looking through books and decided that since the British Wizarding world wants to hate him then he'd just 'pull up stakes' and leave. He found something interesting in a book. "Potter Island?" He said, this caught Hermione's attention.

"What did you say Harry?" She said.

"I found some info on something 'Potter Island'." They started to read it.

'Potter Island, is the private property of the Potter clan. They had originated from there and are officially Americans as the island surrounds Hawaii. Any member of the Potter clan, born there or not. Can call upon their powers of the island and it shall effect the island as well.'

"Probably like making your own school." Said Neville.

"Yeah, that might work." Harry said. "I'm going to see if there if anyone there can help me out with this trap." So he grabbed a piece a parchment paper and wrote out a letter then it left Hogwarts to go to the island.

* * *

Once there, a young woman had received the letter. She had long black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. she was dressed in a shirt and shorts, she looked at the letter and saw it was addressed to 'the Potter Clan'.

The Potter Manor was a huge place, it was impressive. Inside a woman was relaxing on her back porch. She had long red hair, green eyes and was in a bathing suit. The woman had showed up and looked to her. "Lady Potter?" She said, the woman looked at her.

"Yes?"

"You have a letter." Lady Potter looked at her.

"Who could be writing me?" She opened up the letter.

_**Dear Lord/ Lady Potter,**_

_**I am one of your children. My name is Harry, I was amazed that I had family left. I had thought I was the last one alive. Anyway, I have been chosen to participate in a very dangerous tournament that only those of 6th to 7th year would only be allowed in. It is called the Tri-Wizard tournament. I am the fourth 'champion'. The reason why I am writing you is because I need your help. I don't want to be killed. You see, a couple of members of our family had died when I was just 18 months.**_

_**I am writing you this to let you know that if something happens to me that you would know and the clan would get some measure of vengeance. I would also like to declare myself as a student of the 'Potter Island Magical Academy'.**_

_**Thank you for taking your time to read this letter,**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

Lady Potter's eyes widen it was her son, he was alive. "SIRIUS!" She screamed, just then the escaped prisoner had ran over to her.

"What is it Lils?" He said.

"Why didn't you tell me that Harry was alive?"

"It didn't come up?" He gulped.

"DIDN'T COME UP?"

"I was happy that you were alive and well, that some other part of James was alive and then I met the other kids and when I wanted to tell you about what was going on I," he realized how lame this excuse was. "I'm sorry Lils I should have told you everything."

"Yes, you should've." She said, "but no use crying over it now. Right now, I want you to get ready to go to Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"We are going to join our champion for the tournament." So she got some of the other students which some of them were also Harry's family. From cousins to siblings, and they headed for Hogwarts.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Harry and the others had to deal with the ridicule of Harry 'cheating' his way in. Malfoy even had buttons the said, 'Potter Stinks' or 'Diggory's the real Hogwarts Champ'. Harry was slowly trying not to explode and go off on anyone.

"How did you do it Potter?" He said, "get the Mud blood and the Blood traitor to help you?" The Platinum Trio froze. Neville and Hermione stopped him from attacking.

"Hey Malfoy?" Harry said, "I've always wondered something. How does Snapes ass taste? You've been kissing it so many times its not even funny but I digress. I mean if the 'Dork Lord' returns, you and your daddy would be kissing his ass. Or maybe you'll be lick his balls?" With that they were about to leave when Malfoy drew his wand and was about to fire off a spell as Harry pulled a shield behind them and it bounced off hitting the Malfoy spawn. Snape saw it.

"Fighting in the halls Potter?" He said.

"Not going to serve it, because you don't have any ammo on me."

"Look You Little Punk!" Snape snarled, "You Are Going To Serve Detention With Me Until I Find Some Way To Remove You From This School!"

"I'd Love To See You Try, Death Eater." He said as the others glared at him. Then they walked off and to the great hall.

* * *

That was when they sat at the far end of the Gryffindor table. They didn't say anything to the others as they were eating breakfast just then something was coming in to the great hall. There was a group of fifty kids and all of them were of a Samoan heritage. The last few people teachers and three of them were recognizable. The first one had long bush black hair, dark sunken eyes and a scraggly goatee. He was dressed in a shirt, breeches, boots and a great coat.

The next one, had a trench coat and was in a nice suit and boots, he had light brown hair and brown eyes, he was sporting a mustache. Lastly was a young woman in red and green robes, and boots. Everyone looked over and saw them. "Excuse me," she said. "This is where the Triwizard Tournament being held right?"

"Uh yes," said Dumbledore. He couldn't tell who the person was with her hood up.

"Oh good, you see one of the student here wrote me a letter asking for enrollment to my school." They were amazed, who could've wanted to leave Hogwarts? "Is there a Mr. Harry Potter here?" Everyone looked at him as he raised his hand.

"Put Your Hand Down Mr. Potter!" Said Dumbledore.

"Why?" He asked, "I was the one who wrote her."

"I'm sorry Headmistress…?" She smirked and lowered her hood revealing her long red hair was green eyes. She was gorgeous to this day. Dumbledore and Snape paled as Harry looked shocked as tear fell from his eyes.

"Lily Pamela Potter nee Evans," she said. "I'm here to take my Pure-Blooded Son, home!"

**TBC**


End file.
